¿mi amor es imposible?
by PiliK-ChaN
Summary: (universo alterno) los chicos se conocen en unas vacaciones...2 chicos se enamoran pero....¿pueden estar juntos? muchas cosas se interpondrán en su amor (LenxPilika)...


Hola!! Mi nombre es PiliK-ChaN y este es mi primer fic...como mi pareja favorita de esta serie es Lenxpilika empezare por un fic de ambos ^-^...es mi primer fic asi que no sean malos...  
  
Summary: (universo alterno) los chicos se conocen en unas vacaciones...2 chicos se enamoran pero....¿pueden estar juntos? muchas cosas se interpondrán en su amor (LenxPilika)...  
  
N/a: este es un fic de UI(universo alterno) donde los chicos no se conocen pero si son shamanes...  
  
Universo alterno (LenxPilika)  
  
¿Mi amor es imposible?  
  
En una pequeña cabaña en un tranquilo lugar de Hokkaido, en Japón, donde vivia una tribu bastante pequeña en comparación con otras de la region se encontraba una joven de largos cabellos celestes cocinando algo para la cena, la joven de solo 13 años de edad pertenecia a la tribu ainu, sus padres murieron cuando ella era muy pequeña y ella solo vivia con su hermano mayor, llamado Horo Horo el que era 2 años mayor que ella...  
  
-Pensando en ti me paso noche y dia, me gana la batalla la melancolia...- tarareaba la chica de cabellos celestes cuyo nombre era Pilika, la chica era bastante alegre y bonita, su cabello celeste le llegaba asta un poco mas debajo de la cintura y llebaba puesto un cintillo, usaba una falda color negro y una chaqueta rosa  
  
De repente la puerta de la cabaña da un leve crujido el que interrumpe la canción que tarareaba la peli-azul y entra un joven de aproximadamente 15 años, cabello celeste y ojos negros...  
  
-Hola!^-^- saluda emosionado el joven peli-azul a su hermana menor...  
  
-Hola hermano ^-^- voltea la chica para mirar a su hermano mayor que habia llegado mas emosionado que siempre...-¿qué paso?¿por qué estas tan alegre? Ni que te hallas encontrado una novia - pregunta curiosa la joven ainu con tono divertido en las ultimas palabras y deja la lo que estaba preparando para voltearse completamente...  
  
-Tristemente no -_- - dice triste el joven ainu y su entorno se torna negro y una luz lo alumbra a el y empieza a hacer circulitos con el dedo indice en el piso...  
  
-Solo bromeaba ^-^Uu bueno cuéntame entonces- dice la peli-azul a su hermano mayor...  
  
-Bueno mira...es que...que va no se ni por donde empezar...- dice cambiando rápidamente de triste a alegre Horo soltando una pequeña risita y dejando algunas ramas que traía en sus hombros cerca de la chimenea...  
  
-Ya dime- pide impaciente pero alegre la joven ainu mirando a su hermano con cara de "ya apurate no tengo todo el dia"  
  
-Bueno mira esta tarde fui a hablar con una chica que me había llamado para preguntarme algo y...- deja sin continuar el ainu y mira a su hermana con la cara mas alegre que nunca...  
  
-Y q paso?- pregunta la chica peli-azul mas impasiente que antes  
  
-Bueno me dijo que como nosotros nunca habíamos salido de aquí y bueno como no conocemos otros lugares del mundo...- tartamudeaba emosionado el chico...- ella nos invito de...de vacaciones a la playa...- termina casi gritando de emoción el joven peliazul...  
  
-¿que? ¿en verdad?- pregunta emocionada la hermana de Horo-Horo  
  
-si te lo juro, dice que devemos estar listos mañana con todo el equipaje porque nos vamos por 1 mes completito de vacaciones ^-^- asegura alegremente el joven peli-azul a su hermana menor...  
  
-Genial!!- grita la chica peli-azul alegremente abrazando a su hermano mayor con todas sus fuerzas...  
  
-Ya basta Pilika que me ahorcas- dice algo afixiado el ainu mientras su hermana lo suelta y lo deja con una cara media morada  
  
-Lo siento hermano xP- dice algo apenada la chica pero sin perder la alegria ante la buena noticia que le acababa de contar su hermano  
  
-no importa- dice el peli azul alegremente para no cambiar el buen ambiente que se sentia en esa pequeña pero acogedora cabaña en la que se encontraba junto con su hermana...  
  
-que va de la emoción se me habia olvidado preguntarte ¿cómo se llama la chica que nos invito?- dice curiosa la joven ainu mirando a su hermano  
  
-a verdad... casi lo olvido... no se si lo recuerdes...- dice el chico peli- azul mirando a su hermana menor interrogativamente...  
  
-no sabras si lo recuerdo si no me dices si nombre ¬¬- dice la peli azul en tono obvio a su hermano...  
  
-de acuerdo ^-^Uu...su nombre es...Hitory Asaka– dice por fin el joven ainu a su hermana que lo queda mirando dudosa...  
  
-¿ella?...no es la chica a la que hace 3 años perdio a su abuelo a causa de un accidente en un precipicio por las montañas del norte, el cual era el jefe de la tribu...y ahora su padre es el jefe...- dice algo extrañada la chica peli-azul...  
  
-si ella misma...la chica de 14 años que hace 3 años se escapo de su casa y la encontramos perdida en el precipicio en el que murio su abuelo donde el señor Ukoi la quería asesinar nos quiere devolver el favor...-continua el chico pelo-azul algo melancólicamente...  
  
-Aaaaaaa ¿en verdad? No me lo esperaba- dice la chica peli-azul recordando el incidente que ocurrio hace 3 años en un precipicio en medio del bosque...  
  
-Yo tampoco- continua el hermano mayor de pilika...  
  
**( Flash back -**  
  
En las montañas de la region de Hokkaido había una gran tormenta de nieve y un chico y una chica ambos de cabello celeste la chica no tenia mas de 10 años y el chico que no pasaba los 12 se dirigían a una cabaña por el bosque, parecía no importarles la gran tormenta que habia esa noche de invierno en el frio pueblo de la region, caminaban con toda naturalidad por el bosque hasta que oyen un grito...  
  
-¿Escuchaste eso hermano?- pregunta algo asustada la chica al joven que caminaba al lado de ella...  
  
-Si lo escuche ...fue el grito de...de...una chica...provenia del norte vamos corre!- grita el joven proveniente de la tribu ainu y empieza a correr en la dirección proveniente del grito...  
  
Los dos chicos corrieron por aproximadamente 10 minutos en los cuales no encontraron nada sospechoso o algo que hubiera provocado el grito de alguna de las chicas con las que se encontraban en el camino, las que no eran muchas simplemente se podian ver a dos o tres chicas caminando con algo de dificultad por el bosque en un dia como ese...hasta que se detienen a causa de un precipicio...  
  
La peli-azul cree que lo mas apropiado en ese momento seria ver si en el precipicio ocurre algo fuera de lo normal al oír un grito ahogado casi inaudible desde abajo...  
  
-hermano mira- dice atemorizada Pilika mirando precipicio abajo como una chica de cabellos negros y ojos carmesi lanzaba cortos gritos ahogados...  
  
-Oh no!...hay que ayudarla- dice algo atemorizado pero seguro Horo-horo mirando a su hermana en señal de pregunta  
  
-¿Pe...pe...pero co...como...?- tartamudea Pilika nerviosa ante la situación en la que se encontraba...  
  
-Ya se...Pilika corre y busca un aldeano y pidele una cuerda rapido corre- ordena el ainu a su hermana menor la chica aun shockeada por lo que acababa de ver no se movia- vamos Pilika apresurate!!...- ordena el chico peli-azul y su hermana sale corriendo...  
  
Después de 2 minutos aparece entre la neblina que se habia provocado recientemente la chica de cabellos celestes corriendo lo mas rapido que puede con algo en la mano...  
  
-Toma hermano- dice la chica peli-azul y pasa la cuerda a su hermano...luego pilika se sostiene de sus rodillas con la respiración agitada...  
  
-Bien hecho- dice este y toma la cuerda, Luego la afirma de una piedra y la lanza lentamente por el precipicio....  
  
-¡¡¿Sigues ahí?!!- grita la joven ainu de cabellos celestes con todas sus fuerzas, aun algo cansada por el recorrido que habia hecho recientemente...  
  
-Si- grita débilmente la chica ya que casi no le quedaba voz ya que habia estado gritando hace bastante rato para que alguien la ayudara...  
  
-¡¡¡Bien, afirmate de la cuerda!!!- grita luego Horo-Horo lo mas fuerte que puede...  
  
Horo-Horo baja lentamente la cuerda hasta que la chica de cabellos negros y ojos ambar se sostiene de ella fuertemente...Pilika y horo-Horo sostienen fuertemente la cuerda...  
  
-1...2...3- dicen ambos chicos a coro y empiezan a tirar la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas...  
  
Ambos jóvenes tiran la cuerda con todas sus fuersas, al principio era algo difícil para ambos que aun estaban algo cansados por la "maratón" que acababan de hacer, en especial la joven ainu que acababa de llegar de otra pero sin importarles mucho tiraron lo mas fuerte que pudieron hasta que la chica de ojos carmesí y cabello negro llego a la superficie...  
  
La chica algo cansada y temerosa se tira de rodillas al piso y se pone a llorar, no grita, solo llora, solo caen lagrimas por sus ojos carmesí, lagrimas que no paran, la chica se sostiene el rostro con las manos, todo el piso que la rodeaba estaba húmedo, las lagrimas que derramaban sus ojos cada vez eran mas y mas...  
  
Ambos hermanos peli-azules que habian estado mirando como la chica de ojos carmesí lloraba por largo rato, los dos chicos se miran y entienden enseguida que deben hacer...  
  
Pilika se acerca lentamente a la chica de cabellos negros intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y se arrodilla a su lado, la peli-azul pone su mano suavemente en el hombro de la chica de ojos carmesí...  
  
-Disculpa, ¿qué te sucede?- pregunta la ainu casi en un susurro a la chica de ojos carmesí que aun seguia con la cara escondida entre sus manos...  
  
-Ah...-la chica de ojos carmesí se destapa rapidamente el rostro y lanza un grito ahogado...  
  
-Disculpa si te asuste...- dice la peli-azul algo apenada...  
  
-no...te...pre...o...cu...pes-tartamudea la chica de cabello negro que estaba mirando el suelo algo avergonzada por la situación...  
  
-¿cómo te llamas?- pregunta el joven ainu que estaba al lado de su hermana mirando a la chica que al parecer iba a comenzar a llorar nuevamente algo que ninguno de los hermanos queria...  
  
-Hi...hitory...Asa...ka...-dice la chica tartamudeando y con la respiracion algo agitada...Cuando la chica de ojos carmesí mira a Pilika y a Horo-Horo ambos chicos notan que los ojos de la chica estaban hinchados por haber llorado tanto rato...  
  
-Tu nombre me parece conocido- susurra Pilika... algo que la chica de ojos carmesi alcanzo a oir...  
  
-Sera porque mi padre es el jefe de la tribu ainu- dice la chica melancólicamente secándose las lagrimas que aun caian solas de sus ojos en los que se percibía mucha tristesa...  
  
-Aaaaa- dicen los dos chicos peli-azules que ya habian comprendido bien quien era la chica que tenian en frente y le hacen una reverencia...  
  
-...- la chica no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando a ambos chicos peli- azules que le acababan de salvar la vida...  
  
-Bueno y si no le molesta...nos podría decir ¿porque estaba alla abajo?- pregunta formalmente el chico peli-azul a la hija del jefe de su tribu...  
  
-Eee...bueno yo...- comienza tartamudeando nerviosa la chica de ojos carmesí que tan solo tenia 11 años de edad...  
  
-Si no nos quiere decir no se preocupe- agrega cortésmente la pequeña peli- azul que a pesar de su corta edad y de su carácter generalmente algo iperquinetiko la chica era bastante madura...(mucho mas que su hermano obviamente ¬¬Uu)  
  
-No es eso solo que...- la chica e cabellos negros habla en tono melancólico...  
  
-No se preocupe, de verdad, no es su obligación decirnos señorita Asaka...- dice cortésmente Pilika...  
  
-No de verdad que no tengo ningún problema en decírselos pero me avergüenzan .///.- agrega en tono abochornado Hitory mirando el suelo con su rostro completamente rojo....  
  
-¿Nosotros? ¿por qué ?- pregunta el peli-azul que para variar no entendia nada rascándose la cabeza en señal de que estaba confundido...  
  
-Es que... bueno no me gusta que me traten de usted, prefiero que me traten de tu y me llamen por mi nombre y no por mi apellido .//.- termina la joven de ojos carmesí aun algo abochornada...  
  
-aaa disculpa, no lo sabia ^-^- se disculpa la hermana menor de Horo-Horo ante la hija del jefe de los ainu...  
  
-No hay problema... ^-^- sonríe tiernamente la pequeña Hikaru a los chicos que hace poco le salvaron la vida...  
  
-Y bueno nos quieres contar o no- pregunta la pequeña peli-azul a su nueva amiga...  
  
-De acuerdo- dice la chica tomando una bocanada de aire...-Bueno como deberían saber mi querido abuelo Tomoshi Asaka jefe de la tribu ainu desde que su padre falleció cuando el tenia tan solo 15 años y uno de los mejores jefes que según se a tenido esta tribu- comienza la chica y toma de nuevo una bocanada de aire para poder continuar- murió tan solo el mes pasado asesinado en este precipicio, mi querido abuelito fue asesinado por el señor Ariku Ukoi ya que el quería asumir el liderazgo de la tribu algo que mi abuelo le prohibió y el se enfureció y lo mato...- se detiene unos segundos la pequeña Hikaru para luego continuar con su historia- yo vine aquí porque me llego una carta anónima que decía que debía venir aquí para poder ver nuevamente a mi abuelito y cuando vine me encontré con el señor Ukoi y cuando trate de huir me tiro al barranco aunque gracias a mi posesión de objetos me pude liberar de el pero fue muy tarde y aun así caí al precipicio...- termina por fin la joven Asaka  
  
-comprendo- dijo Pilika asociando de apoco las palabras de la historia que le acababan de contar...  
  
-@.@- mientras que su querido hermano mayor quedo mareado ante tantas palabras...(este Horo y su poca inteligencia ¬¬Uu..."yo y mis aportes u.u")  
  
**- FIN FLASH BACK-**  
  
-¿lo recuerdas Pilika?- pregunta Horo-Horo cuando termino de recordar lo sucedido hace tan solo 3 años...  
  
-Como olvidarlo, por si no sabias ahora Hitory es mi mejor amiga ¬¬ no entiendo porque no me lo dijo a mi -_- - termina Pilika algo confundida...Al igual que su hermano recien habia terminado de recordar el incidente de la joven Hikaru...  
  
-Aaaa lo habia olvidado- dice un confundido Horo-Horo rascándose la cabeza...  
  
-Tu lo olvidas todo hermano- dice Pilika entre divertida y reproche hacia su hermano mayor...  
  
-¬¬ que mala- susurra el joven peli-azul  
  
-¿dijiste algo? ¬¬ - pregunta la peli-azul a su hermano mayor con tono de ira en su voz...  
  
-¿Quien?¿Yo? Como crees ^-^Uu- dice "inocentemente" Horo-Horo a su hermana menor...  
  
-Mas te vale ¬¬ -amenaza Pilika a su hermano  
  
-^-^Uu jejeje- rie nervioso el peli-azul ante la mirada de su hermana...  
  
-Bueno que esperas debes limpiar la casa- ordena la joven ainu a su hermano mientras ella se dirige a la cocina a continuar con la cena...  
  
-A la orden!! – dice Horo adaptando pose militar y marchando hacia un trapero para limpiar la casa...  
  
Para variar (eso fue sarcástico) Horo-Horo no se quejaba ante los mandatos de su hermana menor ya que si lo hacia o le aumentaba el entrenamiento (que por sierto ya era bastante duro) o lo hacia limpiar la casa mas de lo acostumbrado...  
  
-Grrr como detesto tener una hermana menor- decía un enojado Horo-horo mientras trapeaba el piso de la cabaña...  
  
5 milisegundos después de que Horo dijera esas palabras de la puerta de la cocina sale volando un jarron que justo por pura "casolidad"cae directo en la cabeza de Horo y lo deja aturdido  
  
-@.@- cara de Horo  
  
-¡¡TE LO MERECES!!- grita la ainu desde la cocina (ya sabemos quien lanzo el jarron "como si antes no lo supieramos")  
  
Después de que Horo despertara y de 15 minutos de trapear y trapear, el joven peli-azul se disponía a dejar el trapero en un rincón cuando por casualidad se tropieza con un cable y bota la televisión la cual se rompe y provoca un estruendoso ruido...  
  
-¿qué ocurrio hermano?- grita Pilika desde la cocina  
  
-eehhh...bueno...nada hermanita- grita Horo-Horo nervioso algo que su hermana enseguida noto...  
  
-¿seguro? ¬¬- vuelve a preguntar la peli-azul a su hermano  
  
-Segurísimo -_-Uu- grita un desanimado y nervioso Horo-Horo  
  
-De acuerdo ¬¬ - vuelve a gritar Pilika la que no muy convencida sale de la cocina en dirección a la sala para encontrarse con un televisor roto y un Horo-Horo con pegamento intentando arreglarlo...  
  
-Bueno...etto...yo... lo puedo explicar ^-^Uu- dice un nervioso peli-azul intentando excusarse con palabras incomprensibles que no se asociaban de ninguna manera- bueno...se...me tropece....se rompio... se cayo...- tartamudeaba el peli-azul  
  
-Grrrrr ¬¬ ahora tendras que pagarla ahorrando tu solo el dinero hermano...- sentencia la joven ainu muy enojada...  
  
-De acuerdo hermanita n.nUUuu "como juntare tanto dinero para una tv TT-TT"- dice un aun nervioso Horo-Horo  
  
La peli-azul no dice nada y se dirige de nuevo a la cocina a paso lento dejando a un nervioso Horo llorando cascaditas por los ojos...  
  
Después de que Horo llorara y Pilika terminara la cena, ambos chicos se dirigen sonrientes al comedor donde cenan la deliciosa comida que preparo la peli-azul para ella y su hermano, la joven ainu termino rapido ya que no comio mucho y el gloton de Horo tambien termino rapido a diferencia de que el deboro todo lo que encontraba...  
  
Luego de la cena ambos chicos se dirigen a sus alcobas dispuestos a hacer sus bolsos para el viaje del dia siguiente, Horo-Horo que nunca habia sido bueno para ordenar solo abre su guardarropas y lo voltea (por decir algo) en una maleta y bueno Pilika que era bastante ordenada iba doblando cada prenda que sacaba para meterla luego cuidadosamente en una maleta color celeste claro...  
  
Luego de terminar su bolso el peli-azul se pone pijama y se tira en su futon donde cae enseguida en un profundo sueño y se pone a roncar (tipico de Horo ¬¬)...A diferencia de este Pilika cuando termino su baño se puso su pijama y se recosto en su futon aunque por mas que lo intentaba no podia dormir, la chica peli-azul no pudo dormir en toda la noche a causa de la emoción del viaje...  
  
Continuara ...  
  
Yo: bue' hasta ai no mas dejo la historia...^-^  
  
Hikaru: ZZZZZz  
  
Yo:grrrrrrrrr maldita bola de pelos nadie te invito- Hikaru sale volando por la ventana  
  
Tamao: disculpe señorita ¿yo aparezco en la historia?  
  
Yo: tristemente si...todos aparecen ¿ok?  
  
F.C.O.D.A.D.H.A.F.R.S.(fans club oficial de admiradoras de hao asakura futuro rey shaman): EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAO SI!!!  
  
F.C.D.L.T.C.M.L.D.S.K.(fans club de len tao chico mas lindo de Shaman king): LEN-CHAN TE AMAMOS!!!!!!!  
  
Yo: si eeeee viva Len-sama!!! ^-^  
  
Hao: como me aman las chicas- mandando besos a sus admiradoras...  
  
Len lleno de besos: como fastidian ¬///¬  
  
F.C.O.D.A.D.H.A.F.R.S. y F.C.D.L.T.C.M.L.D.S.K.: TE AMAMOS LEN-CHAN/HAO- SAMA!!!!  
  
Yo: que pena porque son mios!!! Muajajajajajajajajajajaja- risa diabólica  
  
Hikaru: ya se golpeo de nuevo la cabeza- saca un celular-*manicomio de locos de ff.net vengan a la calle ***** departamento *****-  
  
Llega una ambulancia con algo grabado que dice : MANICOMIO DE LOCOS DE FF.NET de donde se bajan Dark, kurapica y fuuma...  
  
Yo: waaaaaaaaaaa que kawai!!!!!!!!!!! *-*- me tiro encima de los tres y los abrazo mientras de mi pie cuelga una cadena de donde estan amarrados hao y len...  
  
Len y Hao: ¿cuándo nos pusiste esto?¬¬  
  
Yo: recien ^-^  
  
Hao y Len: grrrr ¬¬  
  
Pilik-chan amarra una cadena en cada pie de cada uno de los chicos y comienza a caminar arrastrándolos...  
  
Yo: que cute esto!!!!!!!!!! *-* mis bishonens del anime amarrados a mi  
  
Hikaru: loca, demente!!!-_- y para mas es mi ama  
  
Yo: muajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Hikaru:-_-Uuuu  
  
Yo: cof cof que me paso cof- recuperando la compostura...  
  
Todo el mundo: demente ¬¬Uuuu  
  
Yo:cof, cof me despido bye besos...porfis dejenme un review ^-^ 


End file.
